dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Climbing the Pinnacle of Power: Klen's training
The First Step Aurora, a.k.a Klen, sighed heavily and folded her arms across her chest. The wind brushed through her blonde, rigid, and spiked hair. Her feet were constantly tickled by the grass that waved at her feet, raining dew down on the open-toed sandals. "All right, trash." She said firmly. "Let's start this off." "You've really gotta stop calling me that." Ahatake sighed his hair spiking up to his Super Saiyan form. "What did I ever do to earn that name?" "Since I first met you." Aurora grinned smugly. "Why? Because I was fused with a robot?" "That, and the fact that you still pay your kindness to the humans...." "As you will as well, or we won't train a all." Ahatake replied. "Hmph..." The woman huffed, looking over to the side. "Oh, I'll be nice...." She retorted. "But I won't like it!" "You'll grow to like it." Ahatake replied smiling. "Earthlings grow on you after awhile." "You certainly did." Aurora agreed, unfolded her arms to her sides. "Now then...trash. Where do we begin?" "What Super Saiyan forms are you capable of now?" Ahatake asked. "Only Levels 1, 2, and 5. My SSJ2 level is the one I prefer to stay in for the most of my time, though." "I see." Ahatake replied. "How'd you obtain level five before 3 and 4?" "Oh." Aurora's expression faded to that of a thoughtful one. "I didn't wish to waste time on number 3. All of that hair on my head would've weighed me down. After all..." She raised one hand to run it through her spiky hair. "It's long enough as it is." "It doesn't weigh you down, but it can get in the way." Ahatake replied. "Super Saiyan 3 isn't my most recommended form, either." "Let me guess. The pain-in-the-ass energy consumption, right?" "Right." Ahatake replied. "The form was designed for 100% utilization of Chi so it drains your reserves pretty fast." "Doesn't Super Saiyan 4 have that same problem?" "No." Ahatake replied. "Super Saiyan 4 is the immense power of the Oozaru, condensed into a form of Super Saiyan." A look of confusion crossed Aurora's face. "But... does that mean its energy supply is.... just like an android's?" "No, it still runs out of energy, but more like a normal Super Saiyan form." "Oh..." She nodded in understanding. "Would it be neccessary to learn both forms?" "Not really." Ahatake replied. "Vegeta never did. But I think you should." "Fair enough...but where should we start?" "Well you've cleared the first two steps." Ahatake replied. "You in you SSJ2 form right?" Aurora nodded curtly. "Yes." "Alright then." Ahatake replied, and he began to power up to SSJ2 and then began to power up some more. "Now search deep inside your body for hidden power." He replied and seemed strained as his hair began to lengthen. Immediately, the blonde woman's eyes closed, and she raised her fists, concentrating. Sweat started to pool down her face, and she gritted her teeth, searching... "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Was Ahatake's cry as he began to finish his transformation and and stood before Klen with long golden hair, and no eyebrows. As she pushed, she felt her power arise slowly, magnifying itself little by little. Her brething was hitched slightly, and her body shook a little, aura starting to flare violently. But so far, her hair was not lengthening as Ahatake's had done. "You have to want the power!" Ahatake called out encouraging her. At those words, her body tensed, her aura flaring up even more. It was so close now... she could feel it flowing throughout her body.... it made its own prescence known now, building and building itself... "Tap into your power!" Ahatake kept on. 'Feel the power this time, not the rage!" She was at her peak. It was time. Sucking in breath, she let out a sharp scream, as she finally released that hidden strength. She could finally feel her hair lengthening itself, becoming more smoother in texture. She felt the Earth itself quake under the fierce power that she was generating, cracks appearing into the Earth at a rapid rate. "Don't blow up the planet now!" Then, she was enveloped in a blaze of light, invisible for a moment. Then, once it finally faded, she was standing mighty in the bestowed Super Saiyan 3 form, electricity crackling from the aura she was generating. "That's it." Ahatake clapped his hands. "SSJ3!" "Tch...." Aurora lifted one hand to stroke through the fibers of her hair. "Still too much hair..." She complained. "Told you it gets in the way." Ahatake laughed. "Now, what about SSJ4?" "We'd need the moon for that one." Ahatake replied. "It's morning." "The moon?" Aurora raised her head upwards to stare into the unfortunate morning sky, beaming down so mockingly on her. "Damn it...that's going to take a while." "While we're waiting maybe we should get you some new clothes." The woman sighed. "Can I at least blow up the mall afterwards?" "If we go to one with no restaurants then yes." Ahatake replied. Whatever resentment the woman had currently held had now vanished completely, replaced by the feeling of calm satisfaction. "Fair enough..." She finally relented, holding her elbows in a crossed-arms position. "Care to lead me?" "Of course." He replied as he grabbed her hand. "I hope you don't mind walking?" Jade eyes fixed themselves in a seemingly superior look, and a neutral frown was on her face. "Well....I do get tired of you carrying me all of the time..." She said consideringly. "I don't." He replied laughing slightly. "Hmph." Quickly releasing her hand from his grasp, she put her hands on his shoulders and floated into the air, as if using him as a boost. "Do me a favor, and try to consider what your woman's thinking too, all right?" "Of course, your majesty." Ahatake replied mockingly. Her smile became one of amusement at the sound of the playful title. Still floating in the air, she turned back towards the other Saiyan and folded her arms across her chest once more. "Well, my servant, you gonna follow me? Or should I leave you behind?" She asked in a coy and playful voice. Ahatake laughed and turned Super Saiyan, his tail twitching the way it habitually did. "Let's go." And he took off, her following close behind. "I've got some question for you Aurora." Ahatake said turning to look at her. "Shoot." Was her immediate reply, even as her long hair fell and blew in front of her face. "Why do you kill the people here? There are plenty of planets with people to destroy." She closed her eyes in thought, hearing only the wind blowing past her ears. It was a moment of silence as she did so, neither of them speaking for a while. Then, when she opened her mouth again, there was a serene and indifferent tone to it. "I happened to crash land here first, in the midst of a large city..." A smirk came across her face. "The humans that saw it had priceless expressions on their faces.... even more so when I killed them all." "As amusing as that does sound, I still wish you'd consider leaving these people alone." Ahatake replied, dodging a plane. "Without people this planet wouldn't be as much fun." The habit of the crossed arms was evident now. "Didn't you say there were plenty other planets?" Aurora asked, opening her eyes back up in order to look at him. "I mean, didn't you live on another planet besides Planet Vegeta?" "Yea, and I may have killed a few people there, but back then I was stupid." A set of chuckles came from the woman. "So, you aren't stupid now, huh? I was under the impression that you were still a moron..." She said softly. "For some odd reason, I enjoy the abuse I get from you." Ahatake said laughing. A sigh, this time, was in reply. "I stand by what I said." Her jade eyes looked around, set on the spot where they would soon land. "Do you see the mall yet?" "There's one down there in Hercule City." Ahatake replied. "Actually I wouldn't mind blowing that whole city up myself." A skeptical look crossed over Aurora's features. "But... would you actually do it?" She asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. At the same time, she began to descend, making a slow beeline for the outskirts of the city. "After all, you've been here all of this time..." They both touched down lightly. "If Hercule was actually here, then yeah." "This "Hercule" person sounds famously revered..." The female Saiyan pointed out, her eyes looking wonderously at the tall and much more shiny buildings. "I don't see why you would wish to kill him." "Because he doesn't deserve his fame." Ahatake replied. "He deserves to be killed in my opinion." He opened the door to the mall. "Go ahead, I'll buy you anything you want here. And then you can blow it up." Carefully wrapping her own tail around her waist, she walked in, making sure to look as normal as possible. She didn't want any unwanted attention... that is, until she annihilated the entire building. Going Shopping It had been a while now. "I really don't see how this would be fitting as actual clothing..." Aurora mused, holding up a grayish-black skirt to her chest. "Though I enjoy the color of it, I don't see how it would fit on my person..." "That's a boy;s outfit." Ahatake replied, wondering whether he should have brought his sister's. "The girls isle is upstairs." He pointed to the escalator. "Oh." With that, Aurora tossed it away like a rag, putting her hands on her hips and walking steadily towards it. Ahatake sighed, and picked it up, putting it back on it's shelf. "If this place is gonna go up in flames," He told her, "it might as well go up neat and orderly." He stepped onto the escalator. "Like I care..." "Behave, or you won't get to blow anything up." Ahatake replied as they reached the top. "Hmph...." Ahatake laughed and he led her to the girls isle. Stuff was mainly pink and blue. "Take your pick." A look of disgust came across the woman's face, clearly showing disapproval, especially of the irritatingly bright color of pink that came into her eyes. Nevertheless, she took steady steps forward. Ahatake followed her. "If you don't like these color's there's always black and white." Her eyes gazed forward, straight at the other sections of the fused fabric. Without hesitation, she approached them instead. "Good. Those bright colors hurt my eyes..." Ahatake laughed. "There's dressing room over there, Aurora." He pointed to the far right. "You can change in there when you find something you like. And don't kill anyone who happens to be in there." Picking random stuff out, she simply called back lazily, "Who, me? I'm a good girl..." Ahatake laughed and sat down waiting for her to come back, and also expecting to here alarmed shrieks. It didn't take her too long, before she came out, hands behind her back as she approached Ahatake again. She now sported a white and sleeveless T-shirt, with two extra sphagetti stripes hanging down to meet her shoulders. She also wore dark green pants, almost similar to colors of the Ireland kilt, only without the decked lines. It was obvious she hadn't cared much about her appearance, but she still looked a bit lady-like in quality. "How's this?" Ahatake just stared, and had to clear his throat before speaking. "It's very cute." He replied. "Is that all you want though?" "I already had my own clothing before we came here." Aurora assured, putting her hands behind her head in a bored fashion. "So, I believe we're all set here." Ahatake sighed. "You're going to need to pick something else like an outfit for battle, unless you want those clothes to get ruined, then we have to find another mall." He shuddered. Aurora grinned mischieviously. "More fun for me." He sighed. "Fine, let's get back downstairs so I can grab something before you turn this building into dust." "Oh..." Aurora's expression turned to that of a wondering one. "You wanted to get something, as well?" "Yeah." Ahatake replied. "I guess if we're gonna blow this place up there's no need to pay, so you can stay in your new clothes if you'd like." Aurora pursed her lips together in a smirk. "You read my mind, trash." "You'll have to stop calling me that." Ahatake replied as he and Aurora got back on the escalator. He went to the means section and picked out a red and black version of the outfit he was already wearing. "Are you sure you don't want anything else?" "All of my other clothes I had placed back at our house. There's nothing much here that's worth value to me." Ahatake smiled at the sound of "our house". "Alright let's make a flashy exit." Ahatake said, and muttered, "Sorry people." With that, Aurora put on a sadistical smile, raising her hands up in the air. The deadly orb charged in her hands quickly. "Better put up a barrier or somethin' around yourself... this is gonna get ugly...." He put his hand on her shoulder and two finger's to his forehead. "Fire it now, so I can teleport us out of here." Without hesitation, she unleashed it upon her unsuspecting victims, allowing it to explode a distance away into the wall. The result was a heavy chain reaction explosion, enveloping many shocked and appalled customers before they could react. Ahatake teleported themselves out of the building and looked down on the wreckage. "I'll bring them back with the Dragon Balls." He sighed. Aurora chuckled. "They're not going to be too happy if I come back here, now will they?" She asked, smirking in amusement. "You won't be that's for sure." Then Ahatake just felt a sudden urge and he sent a giant Chi blast at the entire city, destroying it. "Now Hercule won't have any mansion to come back to." "Hah!" Aurora's grin grew wider, even as she shielded herself from the bright light of the aftermath explosion. "That's the spirit, Ahatake!" Ahatake laughed and picked up Aurora. "I just felt like blowing it up." And he pointed to teh sun. "It's setting. Should we go home for your training session?" "Heh...?" Aurora's eyes gazed upwards at the orange sky, and her smile faded. "Oh, that's right... I almost forgot..." She said softly. "We should be going back...." Ahatake laughed and took off at a burst. "Maybe killing humans IS fun." He said out of nowhere. Aurora, however, said nothing, even as her arms kept a tight embrace on Ahatake. Her gaze looked off, distracted.... It didn't go unnoticed by the Super Saiyan. "What's up?" He asked. Immediately, Aurora snapped out of her trance, turning her look back to Ahatake. "Oh....nothing much....just a bit nervous about this SSJ4 thing...." She replied, turning her gaze down towards the trees below her. "Really?" Ahatake asked, sounding shocked. "Why are you worried?" "It seems so different from the first, second, and third levels... I'm not sure what'll happen to me once I achieve it...." "You'll become much more powerful, trust me." Ahatake replied. "And isn't power everything to a Saiyan?" Her lips curved upward. "Not everything. There's always you..." She replied coyly. Ahatake grinned. "That's what I like to hear." He began to make his descent but he didn't put her down. "Well here were are back home. Just 5 more minutes and the sun will set." Aurora sighed heavily. "I should've waited until the last minute to blow that mall up..." Ahatake set her down lightly and took her clothing into the house, and put it on the table and came back outside. He and the female Saiyan just stood there watching the sun go down, until the refreshing cool night sunk in. Ahatake turned her and himself away from the moon. The chilly air bit at her skin, but she chose not to complain. But, she did scoot a little bit closer to Ahatake. "Alright, I;m going to explain this just once." Ahatake began. "To transform into a Super Saiyan 4 you must first become a Golden Great Ape,w hich can be accomplished by staring at the moon. Then you must regain control over yourself and the transformation will occur. Got it?" "That's it?" Aurora cocked an eyebrow. "I thought it would be much harder. All right, then...." She straightened herself, ready to turn towards the moon. Ahatake turned SSJ4 himself so as not to be transformed by the moon. "Here we go." Aurora's eyes immediately fell upon the moon.... ....and her senses went blank. Her eyes immediately widened into a blank stare, and her mouth turned agape. A sudden rush of pain and animalistic intent overwhelmed her senses. She could feel her heart beating rapidly, her intelligence slipping away, and replaced by the urge to kill... Then, she bared her teeth, her canines growning even sharper, and fur enveloping her entire body. She started to grow, her eyes gaining a crimson red to their color.... "This is bad." In the next moment, she had fully transformed into the demonic ape that was the Golden Oozuru. She let out a feral roar towards the sky, creating a vicious shockwave with the force of a hurricane behind it. Blinded by her rage, she raised her humongous fist up and slammed it into the ground, piercing through its hide like a butter knife. Ahatake flew up and floated in her face. "Stop it!" He yelled out. Those crimson eyes stared in fury at her boyfriend not moving for a few seconds. "Does she recognize me?" The next instant, her fist cocked back, readying a punch towards the man. "Aurora! It's me! Ahatake!" She immediately stopped, the entire body freezing in shock at her name. She let out a low growl, slowly raising her fist once again and staring down Ahatake once more. "I'm the one you call "trash"!" She seemed to register that, becoming more pacified by the second. Then, without warning, she began to shrink, and a light began to envelop her body once more. She once again began to dawn the more human features, muscle mass shrinking, as was her fur. It was a much quicker transformation than the progress to the Golden Ape form, only lasting for several seconds. Ahatake sighed with relief. Once the light faded again, Aurora's appearance could be clearly seen. The strangely yellow fur that covered her upper torso was like a new shirt, and could've fooled anyone who didn't know about the Super Saiyan 4 mode. Her facial appearance, along with the design of her hair, had completely changed. She was more muscular, although not in a freakish way, arms folded across her chest in a calm manner. After a moment of silence, she smirked. "Now this is more like it." "And you were worried." Ahatake laughed. "The power feels great doesn't it?" Turning to the side, she fired a barrage of punches and kicks into the air, in order to test out the new body that she obtained. "Thought I would have more trouble maintaining this form for the first time, but it looks like it turned out pretty good." She commented. "I bet." Then Ahatake laughed. "Who knew that you calling me trash would actually come in handy?" "Yeah...." The woman agreed, raising one arm in front of her and gripped the wrist. "Though, I can't exactly say what I can do now...." Ahatake fired a massive beam at the moon destroying it. "That's what I'll do now." "Why'd you do that?" "Because I want to power down and I don't want to transform into a Oozaru. And if we have a kid, I don't really wanna get rid of their tail." An amused smile crossed the woman's face. "Wouldn't a child ruin your cut-loose and reckless attitude?" She asked. "Ni I would like to have a kid." Ahatake replied powering down to normal. "A little mini-me." She, too, allowed herself to power down to her regular state. "A miniature version of you running around?" She asked dryly. "I think one of you is enough for me to deal with." "Still it would be fun and you know it." Ahatake laughed. She couldn't help but chuckle in return. "Maybe so..." Ahatake picked her up yet again. "Should we start trying?" "I'm all yours...Armen." She whispered coyly, leaning herself so that her breath would tickle his ear. Ahatake smiled a faint smile and walked into the house leading him and his girlfriend up to their room, ignoring what seemed like screams for helo from his sister's room. They had gotten a hold on Seth again. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, GET THESE BRATS OFF OF-- OH, SWEET DENDE!!!" "He's not having a very good time, is he..." The female mused. "He just doesn't like being taken by surprise I suspect." Ahatake replied as he opened the door to their room and closed it again. Then, a sudden shift in momentum, and the two found themselves spinning around, with Aurora back on her feet. Then, she shoved him onto the bed, smirking down upon him. "Oh...then you'll love me..." She murmured, straddling him with a lustful intent. She leaned forward, and their lips met... They didn't come out for a long time... The End Category:Fan Fiction